Welcome to Despair Academy
by rui1999
Summary: What if Naegi and his friends were the Remnants of Despair? Izuru, Nagito, and Sora are trapped in the killing school life. Who will survive.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DanganRonpa. In this fanfic, Makoto and the others are the 77** **th** **class.**

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

 **Sora's P.O.V.**

"Bye Grandma," I called out, "I'm leaving now." My grandma turned and smiled at me, her large hazel eyes brimming with tears. Today was the day that I leave to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Pâtissier. I knew it would be hard on Grandma. She was so used to seeing me every day but now she could also see me on my seasonal breaks. I smiled at her. "Don't worry, Grandma. I'll make sure to email you every week." Grandma embraced me tightly.

"Please do," she said. "Don't mind me. I'm just being emotional." She released me from her warm embrace and kissed my forehead. She smirked, "Maybe you'll learn how to fix your hair at Hope's Peak." I felt my face heat up. That was low. However, it was true. I'm sixteen years old but I still had to depend on Grandma to braid it. I want to cut it short but Grandma is insistent that I kept it long. She once said that it looked like dark brown wool because of its curliness.

"Grandma," I pouted, flustered. She chuckled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I rushed to the door. I waited a few seconds to compose myself before answering it. Opening the door, I smiled when I saw that it was Nanami-san and Nagi-chan. "Good morning."

"Good morning," they responded. I was expecting them to come over. Well, I was expecting Nagi-chan to come over. Nagi-chan was attending HPA with me as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Through a country wide lottery, one normal high school student is chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. That lucky high school student was Komaeda Nagito or, as I like to call him Nagi-chan. Nagi-chan had hazel eyes like mine and fluffy white hair with brownish tips. He's really a sweet person, a little cheeky at times but still sweet. However, a lot of people don't know that because his weirdness turns them off from him. However, he is my best friend.

"You look nice today, Sora-san," Nagi-chan complimented. His eyes suddenly widened and he added, "Not that you don't always look nice." _What a dork._ Yeah, Nagi-chan's a handful but he really tries his best. Today, I was wearing a light-yellow sailor fuku dress with a deep blue collar, a white ribbon, and deep blue trimmings around the long sleeves and collar. I had on black stockings and brown Mary-Jane shoes.

"Doesn't Nagito look nice too?" Nanami-san asked. I nodded. Nagi-chan was wearing a plain white Tee shirt, his signature green jacket, black pants, and green sneakers. He did look nice. I'm just glad that Nanami-san taught him how to tie his shoes. Seriously, he can solve college level math equations on his own but he couldn't learn how to tie his own shoes.

In all honesty, I should have known that Nanami-san would come with him. She was his surrogate older sister, even if he rarely called her that. Nanami-san was also my role model. She was kind, loyal, and gentle. On top of it all, she was beautifully. She had soft, short pink hair and pink eyes. The best part, she was a former Ultimate and a professional gamer. How many people She smiled at me and asked, "May we come in, please?" I blushed.

"Of- of course. I was dazing off again wasn't I. P-please come in. I glad you both come. Grandma will be so happy. Do you need anything?" I rambled on. Nanami-san and Nagi-chan chuckled. At this point, I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato. _I was rambling. Don't be such a dork._ I coughed. "Right this way," I said, acting cool. I led them into the living room. Grandma smiled.

"Nanami-chan, Nagi-kun, have you been well?" she asked. They nodded. She stumbled towards Nagi-chan and pinched his cheeks. "Look how big you've gotten since I last seen you." She laughed. Nagi-chan stood there not knowing what to do. Nanami-san intervened.

"Arashi-san," she called, gaining Grandma's attention., "Don't you think that it's time for the kids to leave." _You're only 7 years older than me._ Grandma smiled sadly. Nanami-san must have noticed it because she patted Grandma's back. "Why don't I show you have to game?" Grandma nodded and released Nagi-chan's cheek from her iron grasp. I grabbed his hand and we left, after saying our goodbyes.

* * *

On the way to the train station, Nagi-chan and I were talking about strange topics like if a crocodile would win against an alligator. When we arrived at the train station, it turned out that the train left the late so we had an hour to kill. Nagi-chan was reading a new book. It was called "Lord of the Flies." What an interesting title? Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. I let out the braids from my hair and reached in my bag. I took out a comb, an elastic, a mirror, and a yellow ribbon. This caught Nagi-chan's attention. "What are you doing?" I smiled.

"This is a new school so I think I should have a new hairstyle." I blinked at me but went back to reading his book. After what felt like an hour, I gave up. Nagi-chan turned to me and stared. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You tried this for 5 minutes and decide to give up?" I nodded. Nagi-chan sighed. I knew what that means. Time for the "Never Give Up Hope" lecture. "You can't give up so easily. You said you wanted a new hairstyle, right?" I reluctantly nodded. His eyes lit up. "Then you have to try harder. Don't give up your dream so easily. If you really want a new hairstyle, you should do your best to get it. Even if it takes you the rest of the day." I sighed. I have to cut this short.

"You're right, Nagi-chan. I should give up so easily." Nagi-chan nodded eagerly. I smiled. He's so easily pleased. "Could you help me?" Nagi-chan eyes widened.

"I'm not really good at it. I would just mess your hair up." Nagi-chan rambled. I rolled my eyes.

"You already know how to braid. What's so hard about a different style?" It was true. Nagi-chan once learned how to braid by watching Grandma braid my hair. Nagi-chan hesitantly nodded. I smiled. Usually, I would be embarrassed of asking Nagi-chan for help because I'm older. I'm sixteen but Nagi-chan is still fifteen. He'll be turning sixteen in the first semester. I snapped out of my little world, when I felt Nagi-chan's hand run through my hair. After ten minutes, he handed me the mirror. I liked what I saw. My curly hair was primarily down but I had a short puffy side tail on the left of my head. "I love it."

"Really?" I nodded. It was perfect. Soon the train pulled up at the station. Suddenly, I remembered an important detail. I grabbed Nagi-chan's hand.

"Are you okay getting on the train?" I asked worried. While luck is usually small and subtle, Nagi-chan's luck was a supernatural force. It was dangerous and uncontrollable. Nagi-chan smiled.

"Don't worry. I had bad luck for the past two weeks so this my good luck should balance this out. My luck is uncontrollable but it does have a pattern." I sighed in relief. _Can't have the train derail._ We boarded the train and head to Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

"Amazing," I said as we stood in front of the main building. Nagi-chan nodded. I grabbed Nagi-chan's hand. He stared at me, head tilted. "Let's take our first step into Hope's Peak together."

"Great idea." Together, we stepped into the main building and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Nagi-chan and a purple-haired girl kneeling over me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, slowly taking in our surrounding. There were other students in the room, which seemed to be an auditorium. It felt like something was in my pocket as well.

"Are you just going to continue lying there?" a voice boomed, rudely. Standing behind Nagi-chan was a fat blond teenager in a white suit. I slowly sat up. Nagi-chan held out his hand and helped me up. "Now that everyone is awake, does anyone know how we got here?" Everyone looked at around to see if anyone knew. The fat blonde sighed. "I'll take that as a no. While we're here, we might as well get acquainted with each other. Now everyone, form a circle."

We all stood a circle. To my right was the fat blonde and to my left was Nagi-chan. The fat blonde looked around then spoke. "We will introduce ourselves. We will go counter clockwise beginning with me." Everyone was fine with it. "My name is Togami Byakuya. I am the Ultimate Affluent Progeny."

Afterwards, the purple-haired girl introduced herself. "M-my n-n-name i-is T-Tsu-Tsumiki M-Mikan. F-from t-the b-b-bottom o-of m-my h-heart, I h-hope we g-get along."

Saionji Hiyoko, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, introduced herself. She seemed like a cute chibi girl. Then Owari Akane, the Ultimate Gymnast, smiled and told us other herself. Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, the Ultimate Yakuza, didn't seem too keen on introducing himself. Koizumi Mahiru, the Ultimate Photograph, glared at him, sighed, and then introduced herself. Nidai Nekomaru, the Ultimate Team Manager, shouted his name to the heaven. Mioda Ibuki, the Ultimate Musician, turned her introduction into a cheer. Soda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic, was so on edge when he introduced himself. Tanaka Gundam, the Ultimate Breeder, gave an over the top introduction. Pekoyama Peko, the Ultimate Swordswoman, seemed like one of those stoic girls in anime. Hanamaru Teruteru, the Ultimate Cook, seemed extremely perverted. The last two introduced themselves quickly and elegantly. They were Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Analyst, and Sonia Nevermind.

"I'm Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Pleased to meet you all."

It was my turn now. "My name is Arashi Sora, the Ultimate Pâtissier. Let's all get along." After my introduction, Togami-san spoke again.

"As you all realised, we are all in Hope's Peak's auditorium without any idea of how we got here. There was also a E-handbook in all our pockets when we woke up. The mystery is who is responsible for this." Suddenly, a strange voice rang out.

"It was me." At the podium, a black and white bear appeared. "I am Monokuma, the head master." Everyone gasped in disbelief. "Don't believe me. Too bad. Because you're all trapped here?"

"Don't fuck with us," Kuzuryuu-san yelled. Most of us began to panic.

"There has to be a way out," Togami-san said, calmly.

Monokuma laughed. "There is." Suddenly, the E-handbook beeped. I took it out and noticed that it was now on. "Kill someone and don't get caught."

"Don't fuck with us," Owari-san repeated. Pekoyama-san and Nidai-san backed her up. In an instant, Owari jumped on the stage and grabbed Monokuma. "You're gonna to let us all go." Monokuma started to laughed. What happened shocked everyone? From Monokuma's body, spikes appeared impaling Owari-san. The spikes then retracted, dropping Owari-san's corpse.

"There are certain rules I need you to follow. If anyone breaks these rules, I'll punish you just like Owari-san." Nobody could say anything. "Now read the rules and go to your rooms. Your E-handbooks contain your room number and acts as a key to open the door. Get moving, maggots." With that said, everyone left. Some left in a panic like Tsumiki-san and Mioda-san. Some left in sorrow. However, Togami-san and Nagi-chan left with blank looks on their faces. I was the last to leave.

* * *

Laying down in my room, my mind shifted to the scene of Owari-san's impaled body. I read through the rules. We really were expected to kill each other. It can't be right. If we resist him, we die. If we play along, we could die but we have a chance of living. Maybe I should play along. Tears began to stream down my face. _Grandma I might come back home. If I do return, I won't be the same me. I'll be a murderer responsible for the death of 14 people. No, I won't kill another. I swear I won't. Wait for me Grandma. I'll come home as the innocent teenager you raised._

 **Remaining Students: 15**


	2. That's Right! No One Will Die!

**Chapter 2: That's Right! No One Will Die!**

 **Sora's P.O.V**

The bell rang. It was time for morning announcement. Monokuma appeared on the screen in my room. "What a lovely day," Monokuma cheered. He smirked and added, "For murder that is." The video ended. So yesterday wasn't a dream. _Crap._ I don't want to get out of bed. I won't get out of bed. "I'll starve if I have too." I pulled the sheets over my head. After a few minutes, my stomach started to rumble. _That's right. I didn't eat anything yesterday._ My resolve to stay in my room crumbled. _Maybe locking myself in my room is a bad idea._ I took out my E-Handbook and looked at the regulations once more. _Maybe I'm still dreaming._ To test if it was a dream, I read the regulations aloud. "Rule 1: Students may reside only within the school. Rule 2: "Night-time" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. Rule 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. Rule 5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. Rule 6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. Rule 7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary." I could read properly. That means this isn't a dream. My stomach continued to pester me. I sighed. "I suppose I should eat. I still have to return to Grandma."

* * *

After searching for what felt like hours, I found the cafeteria. "Good morning, Sora-san," Nagi-chan greeted, smiling for a long table. How could he smile at a time like this? I sighed. Then I realized that he wasn't the only one there. Togami-san and Kamukura-san was sitting beside him. Laying on the table in front of them was a piece of paper.

"How nice of you to join us," Togami-san commented. "I was just going to send Komaeda-kun to call everyone here." I stared at him. Why would he want everyone here? As if he heard my mental question, he responded, "I have an announcement to make?"

"An announcement?" I queried. He nodded. "About what?"

"As soon as everyone is here, you'll know." He then left, heading into the direction of the kitchen. I sighed, growing impatient. Nagi-chan seemed to notice this.

"Don't worry, Sora-san," he cheered, raising from his seat, "I promise that I won't take too long." He quickly left. I sat down across from Kamukura-san. He was still looking at that paper. Being the nosy person that I am, I peered across the table and tried to read what was on the paper. Kamukura-san looked up at me.

"If you wanted to see, you could have just asked," he stated flatly. I flinched. He slid the paper over to me. I thanked him before turning the paper around to read what was on it. It was a list of rules. "Togami-kun insisted that we needed more rules to ensure the conservation of all our lives."

"I see." Just then Togami-san emerged from the kitchen, holding a large plate of food. It wasn't just any plate of food. It was castle themed. I've never seen so much food as elegantly placed onto a single plate as this. The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy really is amazing. He sat down next to Kamukura-san. I continued to stare at the plate of food, amazed. Then I remembered why I came to the cafeteria. I hurried toward the kitchen. Inside, there was a diversity of food. There were fruits, vegetables, poultry, seafood, cakes, and more. I grabbed a plate and headed for the seafood section. I placed two fried fish and some mashed potato on my plate. After grabbing some silverware, I headed back to the dining hall. As soon as I walked in, I saw that some of the others have arrived. Mioda-san was the first to greet me.

"Good nom-nom-nomming, Sora-chan!" she shouted.

"Sora-chan?" I queried. Mioda-san nodded zealously. She then pointed at me.

"That's you!" I stared, confused. Why is she being so casual with me? I continued to my seat. After I sat down, I started to eat some of the mash potato. I glanced around to see how many people were in the cafeteria now. Including myself, there were ten people present. Koizumi-san was trying to stop Saionji-san from bullying Tsumiki-san but failing miserably. Togami-san was still stuffing his face. Sonia-san was gushing over Tanaka-san and his four 'Dark Deva's of Destruction' while Pekoyama-san stared at them longingly. Kamukura-san was observing everyone else. Mioda-san was sitting down next to me. She stared at one of the fish on my plate. I sighed.

"Don't you want some, Mioda-san?" Her eyes lit up.

"Ibuki would love some!" _Third person speech? Is she some type of Moe girl?_ She picked up the fish she was staring at and started to eat it without any silverware. I handed her a few napkins to place the fish on. "Thank you!" _She's a real life genki girl._ Soon, Nekomaru-san walked in carrying Souda-san, who was sobbing. Everyone's attention was turned to them. I felt relieved that there was a person who was a bigger coward than me here. Don't take that the wrong way. It's just comforting to know that I don't appear like to weakest link. They're usually the one who get killed off first. Nekomaru-san put Souda-san down gently.

"Just calm down," he said. Souda-san's sobs gradually turned into whimpers. Koizumi-san glared at him. She gave him a long lecture about being a man. To be honest, I toned her out. Afterwards, Hanamaru-san strolled in, shaking. He sat down and stared warily at the others. I heard a satisfied sigh from beside me. Mioda-san finished the fish I gave her.

"Thank you for the food, Sora-san!" I sweatdropped, chuckling.

"Don't mention it." I continued to eat. After a while, the others decided to grab a bit to eat as well. Togami-san even went for seconds. I just sat there. _Nagi-chan said that he wouldn't take long._ I sighed. Then I realized that the only other person missing was Kuzuryuu-san, the Ultimate Yukuza. Worried, I stood up and began to leave to find them. Everyone watched my head for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Togami-san asked, his glare piercing through me. I turned around to face him.

"Nagi-chan is taking long to return with Kuzuryuu-san." Togami-san glare softened.

"Nagi-chan?" he repeated, unsure. "Is that what you call Komaeda-kun?" I blushed and nodded. Saionji-san began to laugh. Togami-san gave me a questioning look as if asking, 'Do you really expect a murder to happen so soon?' He sighed, "He'll return as soon as he calls Kuzuryuu-kun." I nodded and sat back down, across from Kamukura-kun.

"Don't worry," he stated, calmly, "Komaeda-kun is fine" I nodded. _I shouldn't worry too much._ Suddenly, Mioda-san nudged me. Her nose stretched and her smile became mischievous.

"Nagi-chan is such a better nickname than Nagito-chan. It's so cute. Are you two dating?" I shook my head.

"He's more like a troublesome little brother." Kamukura-san seemed interested in this.

"Is that why you were worried about him?" he asked. I nodded. "How interesting. Aren't you only two months older than him?" I nodded once more. Kamukura-san sighed. "You remember me of my older brother." That sparked my interest. I was going to ask him about it but I was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Stop smiling like that, bastard!" I assumed that it was Kuzuryuu-san. He entered the room with a grumpy face. I think it was supposed to be an angry face but it was similar to a face a toddler would make when they didn't want to go to bed. Behind him, Nagi-chan was smiling. I sighed, relieved. Nagi-chan sat next to Kamukura-san. When I looked at him, I saw a bruise on his forehead. I was about to ask him how he got that bruise but, once again, I was interrupted.

"Now that everyone's here, I can make my announcement." Togami-san stated, confidently. Everyone gave their full attention to Togami-san. "First of all, the events that happened yesterday, contrary to what many of you would like to believe, were not a dream." Everyone's faces paled. Togami-san continued, "But do not fear. In this time of chaos, I will rise and be your leader." Koizumi-san was about to interrupt but Togami-san silenced her with a glare. "And I will not hear any complaints. Understood?" I assumed that everyone nodded. "Good. Secondly, I took the liberty of making rules to ensure the conservation of our lives. Kamukura-kun will read them." Kamukura-san stood up and everyone focused on him.

"There are four rules. Rule 1: Everyone must be present in the cafeteria at eight a.m. the latest. Rule 2: Everyone should be in their rooms by 9:45 the latest. Rule 3: Silverware is not to be taken outside of the cafeteria. Rule 4: There will be two body and room checks every day."

Many of the others were in objection to the fourth rule. Togami-san raised his hand and silence followed. He really was a remarkable leader. "These rules are for our safety. I'm sure all of you will sleep well, knowing that no one has any access to weapons." I nodded. "Additionally, I made groups responsible for certain jobs. Kamukura-kun and I are responsible for rule enforcement. Hanamaru-kun is responsible for meals."

"Why isn't Arashi-san paired with me?" Hanamaru-san asked, his nose bleeding. I looked at him with disgust. _That pervert._ Togami-san shook his head.

"Arashi-san specializes in baked goods. We need a good variety in food so you are our best bet. It is also dangerous to leave you alone with a lady."

"How cruel."

"Anyways, Arashi-san, Mioda-san, Saionji-san, and Komaeda-kun will be responsible for activities. Tsumiki-san, Koizumi-san, Sonia-san, and Nekomaru-kun are responsible for the health of everyone here. The remaining three will be responsible for maintenance. The duty of cleaning will rotate between the last three groups, starting with the activity group. Understand?" I assumed that everyone nodded. "Good. Dismissed." Everyone expect Mioda-san, Saionji-san, Nagi-chan, and me.

"I can't believe Ham-hands left us to clean!" Saionji-san complained. Mioda-san was bouncing up and down and Nagi-chan was smiling, as usual. I sighed.

"Let's split up in two groups. One in the kitchen and the other in the dining hall." They all agreed.

"Great idea. Sora-chan!" Mioda-san exclaimed. Nagi-chan nodded.

"For someone with a stupid face, you're very smart!" Saionji cheered. I think she was complimenting me. I was about to speak again but, for the third time this morning, I was interrupted.

"Ibuki and Sora-chan will clean the kitchen while Hiyoko-chan and Nagi-chan clean the dining hall." The other two nodded. Mioda-san dragged me into the kitchen. We washed the dishes and wept the floor. Well, I did. Mioda-san just ended up breaking dishes and making a bigger mess. I tried to stay angry at her but it seems like she wanted to have fun with me. At least, that's what she said. _She really is a Moe genki girl._ After we finished, we headed into the dining hall. It was sparkling. Saionji-san was sitting down. I sighed. Nagi-chan did all the work. He really is a pushover at times.

"Wow, Komaeda-nii-san, you're really good at cleaning." Saionji-san said. Nagi-chan chuckled.

"Well, cleaning is the only thing I'm good at." _He still thinks that._ I sighed. We decided that we were done cleaning, even though only Nagi-chan and I cleaned. Saionji-san was the first one to leave. Mioda-san hugged both me and Nagi-chan and bounced through the halls.

"I guess I should get going to," Nagi-chan said. His eyes lit up. "Hey, why don't I show you my room?" I immediately agreed. "Let's go." He left and I followed. Then I remembered something.

"Nagi-chan, did you eat breakfast?" He froze in place. Then he started to laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He continued to walk toward his room. I grabbed Nagi-chan's arm and pulled him back to the cafeteria. I wasn't exactly stronger but I was much stronger than Nagi-chan due to his condition. However, I thought Nanami-san weeded him out of his habit of skipping meals. I was being unfair to her. She only just became Nagi-chan's guardian a year ago. I dragged Nagi-chan to the kitchen.

"You're going to eat, even if I have to force feed you." He laughed.

"What a forceful big sister." I giggled.

"What a troublesome little brother." We both laughed. "But seriously, I will force this food down your throat, if you pull a stunt like this again."

"What a scary thought."


	3. Poll Time

Sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I'm planning a murder trail now. However, I wonder, who should TeruTeru murder?

Twogami

Souda

Nidai

Leave the answer in the comments


End file.
